Love, Confusion, and Misery
by LuLu10
Summary: *UPDATED! CHAPTER 3*What happens after the Season 9 Finale? Will Rachel and Joey hook up? What will others think? Especially Ross? READ, REVIEW, AND FIND OUT! *Sorr for such a corny summary. Other characters will have other story lines in the future too.
1. TOW Everything Goes Wrong

*Note: Hi. This is my first fan fiction piece, so please go easy on me. This story will start where we last left the 6 friends in Barbados. So you can look at this as Season 10. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU DO, THEN MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE PUT UP FASTER!  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, but they belong to Kauffman, Crane, Bright, and whoever else owns FRIENDS.  
  
(Joey shuts the door to the hotel room and suddenly breaks the kiss between Rachel and him)  
  
Rachel: What's wrong, Joey? Are we moving too fast?  
  
Joey: No, it's not that. I'm just not so sure if we should be doing this.  
  
Rachel: Geez, Joey! You need to make up your mind! You're making me going crazy here!  
  
Joey: I know, I know, Rach. I'm sorry. I guess I just have issues with making HUGE decisions like this, and everyone else thinks it wrong with friends hooking up with friends.  
  
Rachel: Who cares what others think. I want to be with you, Joey. So I guess it's up to you. I'll let you think about it for a minute.  
  
(Joey is using his thinking face and saying "Hmmm" a lot)  
  
Rachel: OH COME ON NOW!  
  
Joey: Okay, okay. I agree with you, Rach. Who cares what everyone else thinks.  
  
Rachel: That's the Joey I know.  
  
(Joey walks closer to Rachel, and they both begin in a passionate kiss)  
  
*Meanwhile back in the hotel lobby with Ross and Charlie*  
  
Ross: Charlie, I have to go tell Joey about this before he finds out for someone else. So I think we shouldn't do anything too fast until he knows. Is that okay?  
  
Charlie: Sure Ross. I understand. You know, Joey is a lucky guy to have a friend like you.  
  
Ross: Thanks. Do you by chance know where he could be?  
  
Charlie: He's probably in my room getting his stuff, so he can go move into a new room.  
  
Ross: Okay, let's go catch him before he leaves.  
  
*Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, and Mike are on their way back from the Ping Pong Tournament*  
  
Monica: I still can't believe Chandler won! I mean, Mike, you don't know how shocking all of this still is for me! Chandler: Monica, I'm standing right behind you.  
  
Monica: I know honey. I'm sorry. What do you say just the two of us go to our room and celebrate?  
  
Phoebe: OH MY GOD!  
  
Mike: What's wrong, sweetie?  
  
Phoebe: Sorry guys, but my stomach just growled, so that means something bad is gonna happen.  
  
Chandler: Or it could mean you're hungry. That's what most stomachs do when they want food, Pheebs.  
  
Monica: I thought your toenails stop growing for a week when something bad is gonna happen?  
  
Mike: What is gonna happen, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Will you all JUST SHUT UP! Not you Mike. You know I love you. I think we should check on everyone just to make sure they are all okay.  
  
Monica: Is that really necessary? Chandler and I were going to go be alone.  
  
Phoebe: Monica, I don't think Chandler will be able to find you in bed with all that frizzy hair. I mean unidentified creatures could be living in it.  
  
Chandler: She's right, sweetie. I left my tranquilizers and net at home.  
  
Mike: Why don't we just go check up on everyone? Phoebe and I will check on Ross. Chandler can go check up on Joey, and Monica can go find Rachel.  
  
Monica: Why am I always stuck looking for Rachel?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, why do I always get Joe?  
  
Mike: DO you two want to switch then?  
  
Both Monica and Chandler: NO!  
  
Mike: Ok then.  
  
(They all start heading to everyone's hotel rooms)  
  
*Ross and Charlie get into Charlie's room and notice Joey's things are still there, but Joey is no where to be seen*  
  
Charlie: Where is Joey? His things are still here.  
  
Ross: Maybe he is with Chandler.  
  
Charlie: No, don't you remember? Monica told us her, Chandler, Phoebe, and Mike were going to have a Ping Pong match in the arcade. She said Joey didn't want to go.  
  
Ross: Well then where could he be?  
  
Charlie: What about Rachel's?  
  
Ross: Oh yeah. Let's go there and check.  
  
*Chandler decides to go with Monica to check up on Rachel*  
  
(Monica knocks on Rachel's door)  
  
Rachel: Why do people have to come at worst time?  
  
Joey: It's okay Rachel. Go get it.  
  
Rachel: Okay, but you better not go anywhere.  
  
Joey: How can I when you threw my clothes into the shower and turned the water on?  
  
Rachel: Well I did that, so you wouldn't back out again.  
  
Joey: Well obviously I didn't back out again did I?  
  
(Knocking starts to get louder and faster)  
  
Rachel: I'm glad you stayed. JUST A MINUTE! (Rachel wraps herself in some of the sheets and opens the door)  
  
Rachel: Monica and Chandler, what do you two want?  
  
Monica: Sorry, to bug you, but Phoebe sensed something bad was going to happen. So we are checking up on everyone.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, why are you wrapped up in bed sheets? Are the rest of your clothes suddenly out of fashion and heard the sheets are coming back?  
  
Monica: No, she has a guy in there. She just had sex.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, so what if I did?  
  
Monica: Who is it? Can we meet him or is he still naked? Hey, if he is that is even better.  
  
Chandler: Yeah just what I want to see another naked man.  
  
Rachel: Did you just say another?  
  
(Monica and Rachel are giving Chandler weird looks)  
  
Chandler: Okay, okay. I was 13, and I need to use the bathroom. I had no idea that my father and bus boy were in there washing each other's backs. Rachel: You poor little man.  
  
Monica: Can we just see who it is? Maybe we should tell him what he is getting himself into to.  
  
Rachel: No you can't. Come back later.  
  
Monica: NO LET ME SEE HIM! NOW!  
  
Rachel: NO! GO AWAY!  
  
Monica: NO!  
  
(Monica and Rachel start pulling and pushing the door)  
  
Chandler: Man, I wish girls fought over me as much as this door.  
  
(Monica finally succeeds in pushing the door open, and Rachel falls down)  
  
Monica: Oh my God! JOEY! What the hell are you doing in here?  
  
Chandler: Well let's see Monica. They must have had sex.  
  
Monica: Shut up! I know that! Joey and Rachel you know friends shouldn't hook up with friends.  
  
Joey: You and Chandler did!  
  
Chandler: That's totally and utterly completely different!  
  
Rachel: How?  
  
Chandler: Monica? Want to help me out here?  
  
Monica: It's different because Rachel has a baby with your best friend! And that best friend just happened to have an intense relationship with Rachel a long time ago.  
  
Joey: So what? Ross has moved on, and so has Rachel.  
  
(Ross and Charlie suddenly walk through the door)  
  
Ross: Ross, has what?  
  
Charlie: What is going on in here? Joey, did you sleep with Rachel? I thought Phoebe was the one that wanted to sleep with you.  
  
(Phoebe and Mike start walking up)  
  
Phoebe: What? I never wanted to sleep with Joey. I mean I have in the past, but I have got Mike now. Rachel wanted to sleep with Joey.  
  
Ross: What? Yeah right. Rachel has said she didn't have feelings for Joey. Right, Rach? Rach?  
  
(Ross is asking this while looking hurt and nervous to what Rachel's answer is going to be)  
  
(Rachel just stands there with complete nervousness and unable to come up with an answer)  
  
Joey: Rachel, do you not have feelings for me? Was this to get back at Ross? Rach? Rach?  
  
Rachel: I, I, I. . . .  
  
(To be continued. There is a little cliffhanger for you. The whole Rachel/Joey and Ross/Charlie thing will not be the only thing involved in this story. There will be more for Chandler and Monica involving their adoption decisions and things like that. Phoebe will still have some things to work out with Mike and the rest of her life.) ~SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW NOW! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE. PLEASE GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS IF YOU WANT AND TRY NOT TO  
BE TOO MEAN~  
  
*Hope you all had a great day! ~Laura* 


	2. Author's Note

This is a quick author's note. I just noticed as soon as I put up my story, that someone else had the same title THE WAY IT SHOULD BE. So I have decided to change the title of the story to LOVE, CONFUSION, AND MISERY. I made the changes, and I hope they show up soon. So I'm sorry DrKerryWeaver, and I hope you know I changed my title. Also my story is nothing like yours. Sorry again. . . 


	3. TOW Secrets Are Beginning to Be Revealed

*Note=Thank you so much for all the great reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I have been really bust preparing for my trip. I really don't know who I want Rachel to be with because I love Ross and Joey. If you have any good ideas who Rachel should be with than you should e-mail me at Chicsy147@hotmail.com. Just give me any ideas to who you think it should be and also how they would end up getting together.  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own FRIENDS, and this is just for amusement.  
  
Monica: Well Rachel, we are waiting?  
  
Rachel: I, I, uh, I uh just noticed that I, uh, have forgotten to call my mother and tell her Emma doesn't like the pick outfit with the little bunnies on it. So, um, I, uh, better go call because uh, yah, I think I should be someplace, so uh, bye.  
  
Phoebe: Rachel, come back here!  
  
(Rachel leaves while still wearing the bed sheets)  
  
Chandler: Rachel! I don't think people in Barbados are comfortable with people just wearing their sheets! You might upset the village people!  
  
(Everyone looks @ Chandler)  
  
Chandler: What? It wasn't like you guys were gonna say anything.  
  
Ross: Joey, did you sleep with Rachel?  
  
Joey: You know Ross, that's a good question, but I think only Rachel can answer that. So yah um can you all get out?  
  
Mike: Why? Well uh cause my clothes are on the shower floor, soaking wet.  
  
Charlie: Why are they wet?  
  
Joey: Charlie, I know your smart, but PLEASE don't be asking these questions right now.  
  
Monica: OKAY! Everyone out! Except you Joey, and except you Ross! You two are going to talk about this, and Phoebe and I will try to find Rachel.  
  
Joey: Mon, Can I borrow a pair of Chandler's pants cause I don't know how much longer these pillows can stay here without falling down.  
  
Monica: Right! Chandler go get one of your pairs of pants!  
  
Chandler: Did anyone ever tell you that you are a BIG meanie?  
  
(Chandler leaves to go get some pants)  
  
Charlie: Ross, come talk to me when your done here.  
  
Ross: Okay, I'll come by your room. Bye.  
  
Charlie: Bye.  
  
Phoebe: Mike and I are gonna go have some private time.  
  
Mike: Oh yah. Um, Hope everything works out between you guys.  
  
Joey: When did you get here?  
  
Mike: I've been here for like 2 days. You saw me at Ross's speech.  
  
Joey: Oh that's who that guy was with Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: Yah, well anyway, Mike and I need to leave NOW.  
  
Phoebe: Did you bring that paddle from the arcade?  
  
Mike: Yah, right here.  
  
Phoebe: Well come on then!  
  
(Phoebe and Mike leave excitedly and Chandler enters with some ugly pants)  
  
Chandler: Here you go man! (Throws the pants)  
  
Joey: What the hell is this? Why do these pants have green and orange polka dots on them? Chandler: Monica, made me make them on our wedding anniversary. It was part of our COUPLE CRAFT TIME.  
  
Monica: Chandler, that was supposed to be secret!  
  
Chandler: Your just jealous cause my pants came out better you're your skirt.  
  
Monica: Believe me Chandler, this is not something to be proud about.  
  
Ross: Are you guys gonna leave anytime soon?  
  
Monica: Right. Let's go.  
  
Chandler: Fine, but next time at COUPLE CRAFT TIME, I get to choose the project.  
  
(Chandler and Monica finally leave and Joey comes back out with the pants on)  
  
Ross: So for what seems like the 20th time, did you sleep with Rachel?  
  
Joey: Well what do you mean sleep with? Do you mean snuggle or sang a lullaby?  
  
Ross: JOEY!  
  
Joey: Yah, I did, and I'm sorry. I couldn't resist anymore.  
  
Ross: How could you do something like this to me?!?! You know all the history I have with Rachel.  
  
Joey: So WHAT! You guys haven't dated for like a long time! Plus what is up with you kissing Charlie about 30 minutes after she breaks up with me?  
  
Ross: You saw that?  
  
Joey: OF COURSE I DID! I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I'm not stupid! See I know that the capital of New York is New York City, and I also know summer comes after winter!  
  
Ross: I'm not even gonna try.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Ross: Nothing. Still kissing and having sex are two totally different things! I don't see how you could do it! Why did you have to come on to her like that!  
  
Joey: I didn't come on to her.  
  
Ross: Wha? What?  
  
Joey: Yeah, that's right Ross! She came on to me this time! I said no to her at first, but I finally gave in. I love her Ross. . .  
  
Ross: You're not the only one.  
  
Joey: What? You love her too.  
  
Ross: Well I DID, but after this I can't be with her ever again. I mean things are way more screwed up than ever!  
  
Joey: Wait. Now you aren't gonna be with her cause I slept with her? O DARNIT! I ruined everything! STUPID! STUPID! (starts hitting himself with a book)  
  
Ross: Joey, you can stop it now.  
  
Joey: Thanks Ross. It was starting to really hurt. Listen, I love Rachel, but I know you love her more. You can't let one little mistake get in the way of you guys being together.  
  
Ross: Yes I can! She slept with you! She doesn't care about ruining everything me and her ever had!  
  
Joey: I don't mean to bring up bad memories, but don't you remember the time you slept with Chloe? You wanted Rachel to forgive you for that. You thought you guys could still be together then. How is this that much different besides that I'm your best friend.  
  
Ross: I guess it's not that much different.  
  
Joey: Exactly. Just move past it. I know I will. You're a lucky guy Ross, and I'm not going to get in the way of a love that has been there for almost 10 years. I can't compete with that. You know she has always had a place in her heart for you. Ross: You're right. Thanks Joe.  
  
Joey: Do you forgive me?  
  
Ross: I don't know. It's something I will never be able to accept. Listen, you're my friend, and that definitely won't change. Okay?  
  
Joey: Okay.  
  
Ross: Do you know where Rachel went?  
  
Joey: Well since she took off in bed sheets, I don't think she got very far.  
  
Ross: Okay that helps a little. Bye.  
  
Joey: Bye. Sorry again. (Uses air quotes while saying Sorry again)  
  
Ross: Joe, you still don't know how to use them right.  
  
Joey: DAMNIT!  
  
(Meanwhile back in Monica and Chandler's room)  
  
Chandler: So what shall we do my hairy beast?  
  
Monica: Cut it out.  
  
Chandler: You know I'm just kidding.  
  
(Start hearing loud bangs from one of the rooms next door)  
  
Monica: Geez. I think Mike and Phoebe are using that paddle to much.  
  
Chandler: No, I don't think so. Phoebe always said she wanted to spank someone with a paddle. It was one of her goals before she dies.  
  
Monica: Okay then. A little too much information. So I was thinking we should start looking into adoption agencies.  
  
Chandler: Already? When do you want this child?  
  
Monica: Oh maybe in a couple weeks.  
  
Chandler: What? We don't have any stuff for it! How are we gonna entertain it?  
  
Monica: Will you stop referring to the child as an IT! It will most likely be a boy or girl.  
  
Chandler: Are you sure? Because I honestly think my dad was born half man and half woman. That way he could experiment either way, and then one day he just decided he wanted to be a woman that likes men.  
  
Monica: Your life is so sad. It makes my life look 5 thousand times better than yours.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, I know. You haven't even heard about the toothpaste and corndog incident with my dad and the busboy when I was 11.  
  
(Monica starts to look very pale and ill)  
  
Chandler: Geez, it's gross, but not that gross. Sweetie. Are you okay?  
  
(Monica pukes on the floor)  
  
Chandler: I guess that's a no.  
  
Monica: Sorry, I just haven't been feeling good all this week. I have puked more times than I can can't. My head is always dizzy, and my period is one week late.  
  
Chandler: Do you think you're pregnant?  
  
Monica: I hardly doubt so. Don't you remember the whole fighting off, uninhabitable, not strong enough lecture we got?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, but you should take a test just to see. Doctors are sometimes wrong. When I was a kid, my doctor told me that my third nipple could never be removed. Now look at it. It's probably on some man that only had one nipple. Man, I love giving back to the community.  
  
Monica: (laughs) Come on. Let's go get a test before I puke again.  
  
(Ross is still looking for Rachel. He decides to go outside and sees her sitting in the sand on the beach. It's night time and no one is around) Ross: Hey.  
  
Rachel: Hey.  
  
*Okay I'm going to stop there. I know this chapter wasn't that funny, but I thought it should be a more serious one. So to recap, Joey did sleep with Rachel. Ross finally realizes he still loves Rachel. However, we don't know if Rachel loves him or Joey. Monica might be pregnant even though her and Chandler's chances are slim. Mike and Phoebe seem to be having a great time with their paddle. LOL! And Charlie is basically just waiting in her room for Ross. So what's going to happen? Well YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO REVIEW and wait for the next chapter. . .) 


End file.
